


一個關於睡錯床（不是）的腦洞

by WingK



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 賀密斯號為了要繞回火星接瓦特尼，延長了任務時間，因此出現了一些設備故障情況，像是馬提奈茲和瓦特尼的寢鋪熱得像個烤箱，因此無所不知的露易斯指揮官要馬提奈茲搬進貝克的房間，貝克則搬去喬韓森的房間；這讓馬提奈茲發現了什麼。





	一個關於睡錯床（不是）的腦洞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/gifts).



經歷了一個酷熱到快被烤熟的夜晚和兩個窩在二號減壓艙心驚膽戰的夜晚後，馬提奈茲拿著他的IPod和十字架項鍊搬到了貝克的房間。而貝克呢？他乖乖的（或者該說是樂意之至）服從露易斯指揮官的命令，搬進喬韓森的房間裡了。  
在太空船裡你實在很難要求什麼個人化的寢室，所以貝克的房間跟他的房間長得一模一樣，貝克的床舖跟他的床鋪大小一模一樣，貝克的棉被和他的棉被厚度一模一樣，貝克的枕頭和他的枕頭硬度一模一樣……  
咦？  
正當馬提奈茲準備把自己的十字架項鍊放到枕頭底下時，他在下面摸到了一個東西。

一般而言，馬提奈茲覺得自己是個非常遵守美國法律的人，他也當然尊重每個人的隱私權。不過這裡是太空，太空裡沒什麼隱私權好說的。  
他將那個東西抽了出來，是一張薄薄的紙、更正、是一張照片，有映像的那面朝下。

馬提奈茲吹了一聲口哨。貝克會將誰的照片放在枕頭下？這答案現在整艘船上的人都猜得到。但會是怎麼樣的照片呢？他正在擔憂自己是不是會一次侵犯到兩個人的隱私權時，自己的手已經先一步的將照片翻了過來。

照片裡的不是馬提奈茲所以為的那個女人，而是意料之外的一個男人。男人閉著眼睛張著嘴巴抱著棉被的樣子他也挺熟悉，不過他可從來沒想過要把這畫面給拍下來。  
有機會他要好好問問照片上的男人這是怎麼回事。

※※※

**[08:01] 馬提奈茲：嘿，老兄，火星上天氣還好嗎？**

**[08:16] 瓦特尼：好得不得了，好到我都想把太空衣給脫了，然後就可以去陪伴我的那些脫水馬鈴薯了。**

**[08:31] 馬提奈茲：但我肯定你不會有馬鈴薯好吃。對了我得問一件事，你什麼時候給貝克一張你睡覺的照片？我怎麼都沒有？我們不是好兄弟嗎？**

 

「馬提奈茲！」  
貝克站在他後面發出慘叫，沒有人理他。

 

**[08:47] 瓦特尼：什麼？我怎麼不知道這件事？**

**[09:02] 馬提奈茲：而且貝克還把那張照片放在枕頭底下。**

 

「馬提奈茲！」  
貝克的慘叫更淒厲了，他衝上前想把駕駛員從通訊座位上擠下來，不過其他組員拉住了他。  
「你趁馬克睡覺的時候偷拍他？」喬韓森挑起眉，嘴角卻帶著竊笑。  
「原來你這麼想瓦特尼啊。」露易斯若有所思。  
被沃格抓住動彈不得的貝克發出一聲戰敗的咽嗚。

 

**[09:17] 瓦特尼：嘿，老兄，謝謝你告訴我這個，那我就可以安心的繼續枕著貝克的照片睡覺了。對了，這件事別告訴喬韓森，只要告訴她貝克的睡姿不太好看就行。**

**[09:32] 馬提奈茲：行，我想喬韓森現在也知道了。對了，我忘了提醒你，所有組員都看得到我們的對話內容。我想你應該沒講什麼秘密吧，是嗎？**

**[09:47] 瓦特尼：你吃屎吧。**


End file.
